Secrets
by Ino2613
Summary: They both met by the river each night and after one simple disaster, she was all alone. She won't be alone forever, will she? She'll find him again, somehow, at whatever it takes.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own naruto**_

* * *

Ino slowly walked over the light flowerbeds and jumped over a high fence, careful not to make any noise at all as she crept slowly across her father's garden and out into the open fields behind the beautiful house, decorated with delicate flowers and beautiful trees.

She let her blue eyes scan over the area and she slipped a hand under her blond bangs pulling them out of her view before sighing and looking down at the river that sat below, the water shining in seeing the full moon out.

Her foot began to walk down the kill, nearly floating over the delicate flowers and down toward the river. Two hands covered her eyes and then she let a light giggle leave her lips. "Sasuke…" she softly said, her voice full of love for the person behind her. She felt him slowly place something soft and light into her hair, lightly kissing her forehead in the process.

He pressed her down against the soft green grass and she slowly allowed him and then felt his lips press against hers softly, in a loving way. "I'm thinking of coming back to Konoha tomorrow…" he said, pulling away from Ino.

Originally, he was still a missing ninja, but he managed to meet Ino every night, expressing his love for her in a way that she would never imagine he had to ability to do.

Ino eagerly shook her head no. Pressing a hand against the soft skin of his pale cheek she said, "No! They might kill you…" and she hugged him tightly, "I don't want to lose you." he pulled away to plant another kiss softly.

"It's okay, I won't die. I promise, and don't make it look like you love me, I might have to hurt you." he pressed Ino closer to him, a soft kiss turning slowly into needy and slightly aggressive.

Together, they slightly grabbed at each other's cloths, creating yet another night of passion and love.

**~'.~'.~'.~'.~**

Ino turned around on the bed, her hands clutching a soft fabric and she breathed in the scent, knowing who's it was. Rubbing her eyes as she slowly woke up she looked around her bedroom. It was obvious that Sasuke had slowly dressed her up, neatly as possible in case Inoichi happened to walk into his daughter's room.

On the small table nearby sat her sandals, a chair was nearby her bed, the cushion sunk in as if someone had sat by her bed, admiring her, and she could imagine Sasuke lightly bending over to brush her hair with his hand and then plant a kiss on her cheek before jumping out of the window. On the desk near the window sat a vase, in the vase were freshly picked roses, red roses in full bloom.

She looked down at the soft fabric in her hands and she held it up to take a good look at it, it was Sasuke's shirt and the idea of him running out bare-chested slightly ran shivers down her spine. He must have not wanted to wake her up, so he left his shirt with her.

Breathing in she swung her legs to the side, running an hand through her hair to smooth out the slight knots before walking into the bathroom and then taking a long bath.

Walking out of the bathroom, her blond hair sticking to her back and shoulders as she carefully held a white fluffy towel against her body. She gasped when a ninja appeared, his shadow covering the window and bowed down, a light blush on his cheeks about finding her in the situation. "You're summoned by Tsunade," he simply said, and then left.

She quickly blow-dried her hair before slipping into her ninja cloths and jumping out of the window to realize the entire village was deserted of anyone at all. Making her way back to the Hokage tower she walked in, slowly and then twisted the knob of the door.

The first words she heard was, "Sasuke is back, Ino." the voice was obviously Sakura's and Tsunade was nowhere to be found at all in the room. "We evacuated the whole entire village and we need you to interrogate him when we capture him, okay?" she read the orders off a piece of paper and then she crumpled it up into a paper ball and threw it into the garbage can nearby.

Grabbing one of her hands, she forced Ino away out into the forests and Ino lightly shoved through the entire crowd to see Sasuke. Their eyes both met and then the world nearly ended in less than two minutes, for her.

* * *

Sakura's eyes were ferocious, ready to kill anyone, and obviously showing that she had lost her love for Sasuke. It was obvious that Sasuke's team only consisted of two people since he had ditched Karin in their hands, and they knew they couldn't fight.

They didn't fight back and they were pushed even more and more toward the cliff that would certainly lead to deaths and they leaned back at the Konoha ninjas' last strike, letting them fall back into the cliff, grasping one last breath.

Ino's eyes grew wide and she felt Sakura's arm grab a hold of her, the arm enchanted by her chakra so that Ino would have no way to throw herself out at the cliff. "I know you love him, but he's a traitor and he didn't fight back." she pulled her away and everyone was silent.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

At the strike of midnight she dressed up in the purple kimono she had planned out for a long time, wearing it and slowly walked out into the open field behind her house, still hoping for Sasuke even though she had saw him jump off the cliff. She wore a silver necklace around her neck, the one that Sasuke had given her and she twisted around her finger several times.

An hour later, she stood there for several more minutes before turning around back to her house to dress back into her regular cloths. Ino walked toward the Konoha Graveyard and immediately made her way inside, passing Asuma's grave and toward one even beyond that.

Sasuke Uchiha. The words were engraved professionally and placed beside the rest of his family members, but his being the first one ninjas saw. In Ino's hands were the red roses that he had given her just a few days ago. They were wrapped elegantly and she placed it down beside the grave, feeling the shivers of the wind turn even colder.

She sat down beside the grave and the next thing she knew, she was being shook away. "Ino, wake up!" Sakura's voice was loud, as if she was already panicking, and then Ino snapped her eyes open, watching Sakura.

Realizing where she was, she looked around, looking at all of her friends around her and then she couldn't help but burst into tears and Sakura immediately slipped an arm around Ino's shoulders, hugging her close.

* * *

**_This is going to just be a short story. I was sorta in a good mood when I typed all of this up so it should be good... I guess ^^_**

**_Please Review.._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

The wind began to slow down until there was almost none in the area and Ino's cries began to turn into light sniffles and she pulled away from Sakura slowly, receiving a hankie from her.

Hinata looked down at the red roses, picking up a red wilted petal and then letting go of it, and the wind resumed, sweeping it out of everyone's sight. "Ino, we have a job for you. Sasuke isn't dead, he placed genjutsu on everyone and Naruto captured him in secrecy," she said, quietly and then noticed Ino's eyes grow wide.

"Interrogation," Shikamaru said, answering Ino's question, bring a cigarette to his mouth and as if it was a reflex, Ino's hand swung to swipe it out of his hands.

"Smoking is bad for you! You can die from it!" she shouted, her eyes still red, and Shikamaru immediately steered Ino toward the building.

Ino walked into the building, immediately pushed into a dark room and then locked. She peered inside the room, looking down at the person sitting in the middle of the room, Sasuke, alive and slightly beaten.

She stepped closer, pushing a finger against his bleeding lips to stop him from talking and then began to try healing him slowly. "We should tell Tsunade about this …about us." she pushed Sasuke's bangs back, taking a look at his handsome face.

"Go ahead …I have no objections to your idea…" his breath wasn't steady and he looked up at her. "This is still your job to interrogate me, go ahead." he bent down, his head ready for her to knock him out for a few hours to search through his mind.

Ino cupped his face and kissed a cheek. "No, just open your mouth and I'll slip a slight drug in. I don't want to injure you," she said sweetly, pressing her thumb slightly to his bottom lip and then slipping a white pill in.

His head hung over in a few second and Ino pressed a hand against it. After searching through his mind for a few minutes she leaned back, kissing his forehead and then running to the Hokage Tower to confess.

Barging in to find no one she said, "Sasuke came back to Konoha for me." a silence ran throughout the room as Shizune and Tsunade paid close attention to her. "We've been meeting each other for months and we've talk and such… even when he was a missing ninja." the stare from both of them became intense. "He's returned so he can be with me…" she looked away from both of them.

"Take Ino to the dungeons," Tsunade's voice said, sharply and Ino felt two strong arms drag her down, not caring about who she was. At the same time, Ino didn't resist, knowing all the time that it was going to happen anyway. She was prepared.

They both threw her roughly into the dungeon and she sat there, not caring and then she fidgeted with the pocket around her waist that kept specially made food pills. A few hours or so later the door banged open, and Ino's eyes snapped open.

Sasuke's body was hurled at her and she caught him, slightly banging her back against the walls since he was more weight than she could hold and she looked up at the person that had thrown him. Her very own father and Ibiki himself.

Her gentle hand of hers glowed green with chakra and she slightly hovered it over the bleeding wounds of Sasuke's. She heard the steps of both of her mentors beginning to walk away and she laid him down onto the floor, trying her best to heal him quickly.

At last, after healing the front she turned him over, scanning her blue worried eyes over his bloody back and she began her best to heal the huge large cut on his back. When she though she was done, she laid Sasuke down and placed his head on her lap, hoping him a good rest as she leaned back to also sleep.

Slight whispers woke her up and she leaned back into something comfy, only recognizing a few minutes later that Sasuke had changed their position when she was sleeping.

He had his legs slightly spread and she sat in the middle of them, his arms around her petite waist and his head buried through her hair and slightly poking out by the side.

Both of her hands laid over hers and she leaned back into his touch, a small smile on her face. When the creak of the steel bars moved she felt him snap out of his sleep and he moved away from his spot, looking at the people behind the bars, his eyes glaring.

There, behind the bars were their friends and they gave looks full of pity. Kiba sat down a tray of food down by their feet and then quickly walked out, closing the metal doors behind him.

"Don't eat it," Ino said, "They placed a drug in it." she stared at it before slipping her hand into the light pouch and then holding a dark pill toward Sasuke. "Eat this." and then she ran a finger on his bottom lip and then slowly slipped it in when he slightly parted his lips.

"Don't you need to eat?" he asked, his hand beginning to snake around her waist once again to pull her closer. One of his hands reached out toward the tray of food to flip it over to the side and throwing it up in the air to only hit it again so that it flung out between the steel bars and almost hitting Kiba. "I have a feeling we're going to stay here for a while."

Ino shook her head, closing her eyes. "I'm not hungry…" she leaned back against the wall and hugged her arms around his left, leaning onto his shoulder to once again fall back into a deep sleep.

The light footsteps signaled for her other friends to leave and Sasuke placed a kiss on Ino's cheek, hoping for her to wake up soon. The pain he had felt from the whip before was gone and he touched his back, feeling that the wound was gone. He pecked her lips instead the second time, thanking for her to heal him even in such a state.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Sakura looked down at the floor, slightly ashamed. "Did you see how they looked at each other? Sasuke loves Ino, and she loves him back." she sighed. "We should have at least tried talking to them instead of just standing there." she looked around asking, "Where's Naruto?"

"He's still trying to be hokage with Tsunade," Choji said, answering the question for her before taking out a bag of chips to eat. "I have to go now my father wanted to talk to me earlier but I rushed out on him." he turned around and Shikamaru did the same, slightly slouching they both walked away together.

"It's about Ino, isn't it?" Hinata asked her voice not sluttering anymore. They stopped together for a few seconds before beginning to walk again. "It is…"

"They love each other so dearly that they'll do anything to be with each other…" Sakura slowly muttered under her breath and then intwined both of her hands together.

With the last sentence everyone excused themselves and slowly separated, unused to the topic of their friend. She thought back to the scene in the dungeon where Sasuke had been so caring to Ino and she had been so gentle and sweet to him. It was as if they loved each other for more than their lives.

Sasuke was never the type of person she would even guess would want to date at seventeen-years old but of course, how would he restore his clan then? She just never thought he would start so early in loving someone, and to be able to keep it a secret and actually visit Ino? He must love her a lot.

* * *

**_Thanks for the two reviews... I was actually expecting more cause ... I was really in a good mood in it XD..._**

**_^^ I was.. in an okay mood when I typed this so yeah... XD _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

Ino woke up, realizing that her arms were on Sasuke's stomach she pulled away from him, bitterly taking out a food pill and then slipping it into her mouth. A few minutes after she began noticing Sasuke waking up and she helped him.

His face was a little more pale than usual since he hadn't been eating anything except for food pills that his lover had given him. The warmth of her leaning onto him was gone and he shook his head awake slowly.

"Here," Ino's voice said, and he felt the small round shape of something pressed against his bottom lip, knowing what it was already before looking at it, he opened his mouth and let her slowly slip it in.

After opening his eyes, they widened and he gripped her shoulders as she weakly fell back against them. It was only their second day in the dungeon. "Ino!" he said, his voice full of worry.

Her face was much paler, almost white and her body was weak, lost of all its regular energy it would usually have. "Sasuke!" Naruto's voice quickly said, and Sasuke looked up to see his former friend approach him, his hand holding a dish full of food.

The door behind him was open and Sasuke got up from his seat, holding Ino tightly in his hands and then running out of the metal bars. Shouts were heard from Naruto as he ran after him. Then Ino coughed up crimson blood, still staying limp in his arms. As Sasuke ran out of the dungeon he was immediately met up with other Konoha ninjas, armed and ready to kill him if it was necessary.

Naruto was still tailing them, trying to protecting both of them as Sasuke carried Ino away from him. He fell back down onto the floor when he jumped behind Sasuke, only to be impaled by kunais and shuriken by other shinobi.

No one was really going to stop Sasuke except for the other Konoha shinobi and kunoichi. The pain he felt was strong and he fell to the floor, surprisingly near the steps of the Konoha hospital, still holding Ino in his arms.

* * *

_**Yeah.. this must be the.. SHORTEST CHAPTER I EVER WROTE!.. **_

_**I thought about it, "should I post this up?" but if I don't.. I'll feel like a bad writer O.O**_

_**If I do.. this would keep suspense or something like that?**_

_**Thanks for the reviews guys =D you make me want to continue this story alot... cause it's alot more different than my others ^^**_

_**Please review again?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

Ino woke up, realizing that her arms were on Sasuke's stomach she pulled away from him, bitterly taking out a food pill and then slipping it into her mouth. A few minutes after she began noticing Sasuke waking up and she helped him.

His face was a little more pale than usual since he hadn't been eating anything except for food pills that his lover had given him. The warmth of her leaning onto him was gone and he shook his head awake slowly.

"Here," Ino's voice said, and he felt the small round shape of something pressed against his bottom lip, knowing what it was already before looking at it, he opened his mouth and let her slowly slip it in.

After opening his eyes, they widened and he gripped her shoulders as she weakly fell back against them. It was only their second day in the dungeon. "Ino!" he said, his voice full of worry.

Her face was much more paler, almost white and her body was weak, lost of all its regular energy it would usually have. "Sasuke!" Naruto's voice quickly said, and Sasuke looked up to see his former friend approach him, his hand holding a dish full of food.

The door behind him was open and Sasuke got up from his seat, holding Ino tightly in his hands and then running out of the metal bars. Shouts were heard from Naruto as he ran after him. Then Ino coughed up crimson blood, still staying limp in his arms. As Sasuke ran out of the dungeon he was immediately met up with other Konoha ninjas, armed and ready to kill him if it was necessary.

Naruto was still tailing them, trying to protecting both of them as Sasuke carried Ino away from him. He fell back down onto the floor when he jumped behind Sasuke, only to be impaled by kunais and shuriken by other shinobi.

No one was really going to stop Sasuke except for the other Konoha shinobi and kunoichi. The pain he felt was strong and he fell to the floor, surprisingly near the steps of the Konoha hospital, still holding Ino in his arms.

"Where is she?" Sakura asked, rushing through the hospital wings without knowing what really happened to her best friend. No one answered her question and she began pushing doors open to random rooms.

Luck was apparently on her side and with only one push she had already arrived at the room where Naruto, Ino, and Sasuke laid on a bed in a straight line. Each of them wearing the white clothing of a hospital patient and other special devices attached to them.

Everyone else in the room stared at Sakura as she entered. "Oh my god, what happened to them all?" she walked up to Ino first, brushing her hand over the smooth bangs before running another hand through Naruto's hair and then planting a kiss on his cheek.

No one answered her question so she looked up at them, a questioning look on her face as she looked at all of them, her green emerald eyes glancing at the hospital bed with Sasuke on it, his dark cloths on rather than the hospital's. "Answer my question, what happened?" she said strictly, a menacing tone in her voice.

"Sasuke broke out with Ino, which happened to have been sick, which Naruto chased after. Shinobi attacked, blah, blah, blah, crap happened and they got injured," Kiba said quickly, crossing his arms over his chest when he was done. Hinata beside him walked up to Ino's hospital bed, placing a bouquet of a color assort of flowers before returning back to her seat.

Sakura crossed her arms. "If Ino could have fallen for some regular boy then this wouldn't have happened…" she closed her eyes, leaning against the wall for a few seconds and then standing up.

Every day and night they stood there, either eating the hospital food or commanding another to buy them so, either way they stayed for a long time. They went home for short periods of time and they returned quickly to visit their friends.

Naruto woke up first on the first day of the next week. Ino and Sasuke woke up a day after that, just minutes apart.

Sakura stormed into the room on the following day, her eyes looking around the room. "Where are they? They're not suppose to leave our sight!" she said sternly to Kiba and Shikamaru.

Kiba simply pointed out of the window, out at the garden below and said, "Outside. They just woke up a day ago. We should at least give them some space and we're only looking at them closely for one day and then they're free to leave." He shrugged his shoulders and continued looking at the pair.

Down below Ino held Sasuke's arm tightly, a smile stretched across her pink lips and her pale eyelids closed, hiding her baby-blue eyes underneath them. Sasuke looked down at her several times, kissing her several times and he sat down near a lily plant, plucking a single bloomed flower and then pressing it against her hair, which held it strongly.

Sakura stared at the scene from above, looking at how Sasuke embraced Ino and how she simply held him and smile, the love on both of their faces, and she envied it. "True…" she said, leaving the second word trailing off.

"What?" Naruto questioned, eating an apple in one hand and chewing it obnoxiously. When he looked out the window he muttered, "Oh…" and bits of the apple flew out. Sakura swatted his arm before he once again said, "It's weird seeing them together isn't it? You never expected Sasuke to love someone so early."

Crossing her arms, Sakura said, "Ino should know something is going to come up so that Sasuke gets taken away from her. He doesn't belong in Konoha anymore."

Naruto stared wide-eyed at her. "You don't mean that." And he looked down at the floor, with shame.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

That following day Ino and Sasuke both left the hospital together.

Ino was asleep, her stomach going up and down, and her breath steady. She was naked and in her hands gripped Sasuke's dark t-shirt he wore last night. With a small click Sasuke unlocked the door to the bathroom and walked outside, a small smile on his face at the scene of Ino still sleeping angelically.

He lifted a hand to pick up the silky dark blanket of his and then draped it over her body until it was under her chin. Her blonde hair was loose and it was over the blanket, it draped over her shoulder, giving her an innocent look when she slightly parted her lips.

Sasuke sat himself down onto a nearby chair and closed his eyes, thanking Kami for letting him have such a goddess. He bent forward, lightly letting the tips of his fingers over the smooth skin of her right arm.

A shadow was cast over Ino and he looked up at the window, where an Anbu stood, his mask over his face. "Naruto wants to see you," he said in a muffled voice. Sasuke looked down at Ino before looking back up to the Anbu nodding his head.

He bent down on one knee and shook Ino's shoulder lightly. "I'm going to meet up with Naruto, okay? Wait for me to come back." He waited for her response.

"Okay …keep yourself safe," she murmured, and then a smile past over her pink lips when he bent down to kiss her cheek.

Kiba was the person behind the Anbu mask and he was bitter when he received his orders from Tsunade, not Naruto. 'Capture Sasuke.' Was her simple order and then she left him to finish the job. The love that they both shared touched his heart and he gulped, 'Ino is going to be depressed when this happens,' he thought.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Ino woke up and immediately felt the panicking chakra of Sasuke's. It was always dark, strong, and it always reached out toward her in need of desperate help. She followed it carefully and poised in cause something were to happen.

There, in the middle of the entire village was Sasuke, not only Sasuke, but also Tsunade. Around Sasuke's neck was a thick rope; they were going to kill him. Ino was ready and she picked up the bow and arrow she had brought along with her and then positioned it at the thick rope.

Then letting it go, Sasuke was free, and that was all she cared. They can finally be together, it didn't matter.

Suddenly, pain filled her head and she looked at the scene of Sasuke jumping into the forest. A wave of long blonde hair past through her vision and her heart fell. How dare he …how dare he interfere with what her heart wants.

….

And that was it. They can never be anywhere in the public together, everything must be a _secret_. Everything. Their love was forbidden. Ino, being the romantic person she is, she'll do anything to have Sasuke back again. _Anything_.

* * *

YAY! UPDATES IN A DAY!.. O.o I forgot how many.

Um.. no special news... I guess I'll see you later? XD review though O.O


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own naruto.

* * *

The sun shined through her window, shining down her platinum-blonde hair, the sky clear and so blue, a few clouds scattered lightly across it. Birds were lightly chirping and it was a happy day, a day that Ino would have loved to woken up to, if only Sasuke was around at the same time.

_No, I didn't fall asleep in my room… I fell asleep in …_and then she felt an angry feeling run through her, giving her a small spice of feeling betrayed at the same time. Her own father had hurt her so that she would stay for a few extra hours. Everyone knew he was going through a hard phase but he never had to go so far.

Ino pushed herself up on the bed so she sat up and then she looked down at her cloths, a lacy shirt and a skirt that ended slightly above her knee. She didn't remember falling to sleep in such cloths and then she looked over at her bed, at a small piece of paper on it.

"Arranged Wedding. Get dress." was the simple words and then she banged her fist down onto the item, splintering pieces of it. How dare he do this to her just for her to stay. She looked into the nearest mirror and noted that make-up for her had been applied on her at least a hour ago. A soft blue eye shadow, light blush, lip gloss, all had been applied.

Ino was furious and she pulled one of the windows up, noting the Anbus already sitting outside her room and she slammed the window back down, letting the glass shatter as she did.

Picking up the note she noticed the word "rehearsal" on it and she crumbled it, throwing it out of the shattered window and then punched at the purple walls, easily crushing it but it grew back just as fast. She pulled the curtains in place and as she did she noticed a small black item falling down onto the floor, staring at it as it easily became a human life form.

"Sasuke?" she whispered as the form began to form into him and when the small light disappeared she jumped off her bed. "Sasuke!" and Ino threw her arms around him, smelling the scent of him and it made her smile.

He frowned. "I'm his clone. It's not really me. Meet me near the river again, tonight." Ino nodded her head eagerly, tiptoeing to reach his lips and then kissed him. Stepping back, Sasuke took his katana out and stabbed himself, disappearing in smoke.

Ino curled up on her bed, crying her entire heart out when she heard a voice. "Ino, are you alright?" it was Kiba's voice and the question irritated her. She jumped at him, throwing a fist out.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

That night she looked around before running toward the river, spotting his form immediately. She threw her arms around him, fitting her body into his perfectly with a lot of practice and she felt him kiss to top of her head.

"I've been thinking …why not just come with me? I know you're going to be sacrificing a lot more than I do. But why not?" he held a hand out and Ino took it, nodding her head.

Ino bit her bottom lip slowly, looking up at the moon. "Fine, let me pack some things first," she said, and then within ten minutes, she was done.

Sasuke slightly tugged her hand, softly saying, "Come on." And both of them walked off in the distance.

Bye, Konoha… she thought, thinking of looking back, but she didn't.

Two people walked out in the distance, sacrificing all they could just so they could be together, even if it means loosing everything they ever had from the moment they entered the world. If their village wouldn't accept them, they would go somewhere else, anywhere else that would so that they could be together. Nothing to them is a secret if that happens. They both thought that they would sacrifice everything to be with that person, and on that single night, they both did, for each other and not for their own greed

* * *

_**^^ I loove updating on this story... I looove writing this story! Second update for today =O I'm feeling great! **_

_**Review for me, k? XD**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

Inoichi busted through the Hokage's bedroom, frightening Sakura and Naruto, he took deep gasps as if he couldn't say anything. The normal calm man was completely shaking and gasping for air as if he was taking the last breaths of his life.

Sakura jumped up from the bed, helping Inoichi with his breathing immediately. "Calm down, Mr. Yamanaka. Breathe," she said, helping him when she slipped something into his mouth.

"Ino's gone! She only left but other then that, she's gone!" he held up a purple piece of paper that Ino had written her little letter to him on.

_Sorry._

_-Ino_

The small piece of paper gave the impression to Sakura as if her presence was still there and if she turned around, she would find Ino there, laughing at her foolishness. And she did, she turned around and found nothing behind her.

Her handwriting in cursive was also enchanting to Sakura; she never had handwriting as neat as Ino's. The piece of paper looked as if it was also sprayed with a bit of perfume, as if it was just to make memories flood through their minds by just looking at it.

Ino was right. The perfume did make memories flood through Sakura's mind, and she regretted not accepting Sasuke as Ino's lover in the first place.

"There's no way we can get her back," she said loudly, and she turned toward Inoichi Yamanaka, who was staring back at her angrily.

He pointed a finger at her. "How can you say that?"

Her emerald eyes turned angry. "Don't you know your own daughter? Love is important to her no matter what! She's too stubborn to come back anyway! We lost her, okay?" her arms were shaking and she felt herself nearly fainting when she began to realized that she might never see her childhood friend ever again.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

People, they heard the news easily and it continued to spread throughout the village and by the next day, everyone had known about the blonde girl that had run off with a murderer.

No one ever knew if they were ever going to returned, but everyone had a little piece of their heart hoping for it to happen.

* * *

=D I totally enjoyed writing this story. So descriptive and i've always thought about everything about this and I have to say it's one of my greatest pieces of writing. Who agrees with me? XD

Thanks for reviewing if you did =D please review again...

little reviews make me not feel as confident about this story.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

Some smoke floated out of a brink chimney, the sky was a baby blue, and the area was calm, cheerful too.

A village not too far from the small house was busy, always rushing. Groups of shinobi and kunoichi were rushing out of the gates and into the green woods where a genin had reported peopling living there. Some ran into the woods while others flew or rode on different animals.

Back at the calm house a male told his lover, "Hide in the trees." and his lover ran out into the tall trees. He walked over toward a single closet in the house and opened it slowly, swinging the door and then pulled an item out that he thought he never had to use again. The item gleamed in the sun and the sharp edges were still as slick as it was the last time he used it, a year and a half ago.

As the male stepped out of the house, shinobi stood in front of them, some of them had shocked faces. The male closed his eyes, opening them once again with the red powerful eyes that no one has seen in the world for a long time.

Behind him he knew that his true love was hiding behind the tall green trees and she had already put a genjutsu on all of the ninjas to conceal herself. Taking a deep breath, he walked forward and made fast hand signs.

Up in the sky, on his drawn bird he looked down at the ground and caught sight of a platinum-blonde. 'No it can't be,' he thought and flew down closer toward the dark ground. 'Sasuke is here?' he thought again and then looked at the womanly body of someone.

His footsteps made no noise as he walked toward her. When his shadow was cast over her back and appeared in front of her, she froze and slowly began turning around.

In her arms was a baby, a child with dark hair, pale skin, and its eyes closed. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw the male and she immediately backed away from him, holding the baby in her arms close to her heart. "Don't kill me," she said, holding the bundle in her arms closer to her body, "He's only a month old, he needs me to be there for him!" her long hair covered the young child.

"Don't worry, Ino," the male said, "it's me, Sai." and he gave her a smile that was caring, and it was genuine, a real smile from him. He held a hand out and all the shinobi stopped fighting only to capture Sasuke who was still furious when he noticed Sai next to Ino. Then holding his katana up he stabbed it into the foot of the person behind him, unleashing a shriek, a cry from his son, and Ino reached down to comfort him.

Sai turned around and told his troops; "She is with a child, which means we should take her back to Konoha with us." he picked Ino up and looked at how much she had changed.

Instead of her trademark blonde hair being tied in a high ponytail it was loose and let down to frame her goddess-like face. The dress she wore had two straps that were neatly tied in a small knot to hold it up the sun dress. Her body was much more female since she didn't need to fight as much.

Sasuke hadn't changed too much but it was still noticeable. He was much more taller, a little more muscular and a father-like figure when he looked at someone.

"Let's go," Sai said, and held Ino's arm and walked in the direction of the village.

Ino bent down to comfort the baby and she turned toward Sai Saying, "No, I don't want to go …he's crying at least wait until he's asleep, in the meanwhile you can all rest." she looked at the injured shinobi, putting the baby in Sasuke's arms and then stepped forward to heal it.

Then walking away gracefully she took the baby away from Sasuke's hands and walked inside the house the brick house to calm her son down. The ninjas looked around and began picking fruits off the trees nearby. Sasuke followed his beautiful lover inside as she sung a sweet calming lullaby to their son.

After the baby was calm and she packed some of her cloths in a small, light book bag, putting items for her son in another one. Sasuke held the bags as Ino held her son on the way to Konoha, growing attached to their son with every growing day.

After at least half an hour later, Sai grabbed their arms and began leading them to the Hokage tower and then swung the door open, showing the face of the male that had swore he would become Hokage one day.

"The day I heard a genin had past into the woods and found a goddess I had to know it was you," Naruto said, and then gave Ino a smile, then at Sasuke.

A nurse came in and took the small child from Ino's arms. "I'll let him rest," she said, and Ino stood there for a few seconds, thinking about what she had just done.

Ino walked toward the nurse and slowly pulled her own son from her arms. "No …I want him here with me." and she bend down to kiss the cheek of the baby.

Naruto leaned over his desk. "So, how are you? How old are both of you now, it was a long time since I saw you but our age must have changed at least," he said, giving a smile.

Sasuke spoke for the first time there. "Eighteen," he said, and he took the baby in his arms and looked into the dark eyes that stared back at him, a small smiling appearing on his face at the sight of his very own son that was from Ino and him. It was as if no one was even around both of them. The small hand of his son reached up to pull a strand on his dark colored hair.

Ino smiled at the scene. "And I'm seventeen," she said.

"Well I can only tell you that you have gotten more beautiful," Naruto said, earning a hard cold glare from Sasuke and a big smile from the young Yamanaka. "You're father would be delighted to know you're back." the sentence wiped the smile off Ino's lips.

She shook her head lightly and said, "I don't want to …he disowned me because I fell in love with Sasuke …" she looked at him and he looked at her, returning a sign of sadness. Ino covered her face wit her pale arms as she choked back tears. "I'm going to be living with Sasuke from now on instead." she looked away from the shocked expression of Naruto.

The Hokage looked out of the window and thought of another topic to move onto. After seeing one of the clouds his eyes gleamed and eventually a question fazed him. He pointed at the small child in Sasuke's arms. "What's his name?" he leaned over as the small child tried pulling on Sasuke's dark hair again, and he smiled.

Ino looked at Sasuke until he nodded, and then she opened her mouth to say, "His name is Itachi." she smiled at her son and tightly held Sasuke's left arm as he carried Itachi with his other hand easily. "After Sasuke's older brother," she whispered, pushing herself more into his touch, a smile on her face.

Naruto smile at the couple. "If Sakura was like that to me, I would really be happy," he lightly muttered and the door opened, showing Sakura behind it. "You're finally here."

She looked over at Sasuke and Ino, surprised to see them, but she didn't hug or started running toward them both like how Ino had expected and her emerald eyes grew wide with awe and amazement when her eyes caught the image of the baby in Sasuke's arms.

His blue eyes lit up as he saw but Sasuke stayed the same at the sight of Sakura since he didn't really care too much. Naruto whispered a few quiet words to Sakura before she left and returned a few minutes later also exchanging some words at the same time.

"Welcome back," she said, and then left the room before anyone of them could even answer back. Ino pressed a hand against the spot over her heart, slightly hurt over what had just happened.

Shaking his head, Naruto said, "Mind her, she's been a little angry that I won't send her on missions after she gave birth several months ago." he shook his head once more.

A few minutes later Inoichi walked into the room, stunned to see his very own daughter again. His ponytail fell over one of his shoulders and he stared at the man beside her, Sasuke Uchiha. Hen he saw both of them he noticed the small bundle in Sasuke's arms and he felt the heavy feeling in his heart beginning to finally lift, and all the regret can be solved there.

Sasuke bravely stood up with Itachi in his arms, taking some steps toward Inoichi, his lover looking at him closely from behind. "Inoichi-sama," he said, and held his arms out with Itachi in it, "this is your grandson." and his eyes grew wide.

He stood there, shocked and only muttered the words, "he's my-" and Ino quickly nodded her head to answer his unsaid question. He looked down at the happy, smiling baby, studying all of the features of the innocent child.

The dark hair and the dark eyes that had a small spark of baby blue eyes, the features of Itachi. His pale skin matched Ino's easily and he smiled when the baby reached up to pull on Inoichi's sandy blonde hair and then brought it to his face.

Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, and Inoichi smiled, all admiring the amazing creation of both Ino and Sasuke. Inoichi felt all the bad feelings he had disappearing, forgiving Sasuke and accepting Sasuke and Ino back into the family that had been lonely for so long.

* * *

_**MY FRIKIN GOD! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I LOOOVEE WRITING THIS STORY!... it's a shame not too many people read it -_-'' I thought it was gonna be sucessful.. guess I'm not up to the level yet... YET! I will be one day =P**_

_**Please review, it'll give me confidence! =D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

Right after, they were easily released by Naruto and Inoichi went ahead on another mission. Ino and Sasuke made their way over toward the house that Sasuke apparently owned to find that items from their little cottage were already placed in rooms. Soon Sasuke found some money and suggested that that they all went to the market, so they did.

Ino had Itachi on a styled piece of cloth that was attached to her back and Sasuke walked along her. Not too soon after Itachi was lightly pinching Ino's back, scrambling about. "Itachi is pinching me …I think he dropped his blue blanket…" Ino said, and then brushed her long blonde hair in front of her so that she would slightly see the head of her son.

"Mam' your child dropped this," said a certain lazy tone, and Ino and Sasuke turned to the person, the person's eyes widening at the sight of them. "Ino …Sasuke."

The group behind him stopped their chatter, staring at the pair, and then toward the little baby on Ino's back, who had poked its head out to try reaching for the blue blanket.

Sasuke stepped forward and said, "Thank you, Shikamaru, for this." he plucked the item out of Shikamaru's hands and walked back to his child.

His lover moved her hair so that the baby was shown and he his son the blue small blanket, kissing the baby's forehead at the same time.

Some of his old friends stepped aside, showing their own children that were in carriages. Naruto appeared behind Sakura, smiling at her before kissing her lips. Sasuke ran toward Sasuke first before hugging Ino, tears in her emerald eyes. "Sorry about earlier, it's certainly not approved to do that in the hokage tower."

"I guess it was a surprise then to everyone else," she said, Ino's voice still owning the sweet tone to her. Her eyes looked over at the rest of the people behind her. "I'm sorry you didn't here about our recent arrival, do you want to come back to our house so we can celebrate?" Ino asked, and she gave a gentle smile, looking up at the male beside her, who nodded his head.

Smiling he said, "I'll go get more food while you walk back home." and he planted a light kiss on her soft lips. "Alright, Ino?" he held her face in his hands, making sure that her blue eyes stared back into his dark ones.

Ino leaned into his touch, nodding her head and said, "Okay, make it quick." Ino lifted her hand to meet up with his and he gave a small smile before turning around and then leaving her.

"Come on, we have some catching up to do," Ino said, and then walked away in another direction.

"Hey, Ino, what's your kid's name?" Kiba asked, smiling cheekily like he always had back in his younger days.

Ino stopped in front of the house they owned and took out her keys. "Itachi, Itachi is his name." the sentence slightly stunned the others and said once again, "Did you know about the long lost Yamanka Love Tale?" she said, turning toward the rest of her friends, waiting for an answer from them.

All of them shook their head and Ino opened the door for them, pouting when she saw the vase of dead flowers. She made her way toward them, reaching her hands out to quickly revive the dead flowers, surprising her old friends.

"Well, it's about two people, you know how Yamanakas are romantic people, and well this one is about forbidden love, seriously forbidden. But they make it work out anyway …for some reason, it makes them immortal." Ino untied the straps of the thing that held Itachi on her back and she held Itachi in her arms. "Our whole generation is immortal," she said, and then gave a small smile, "I know that's a lot of people, but, we can't get ourselves killed."

She pointed a finger at another dead plant and it sprouted back into life easily, as if it was completely effortless. Ino swung Itachi in her arms and then held up a finger. "I'm just going to feed him, make yourselves at home," she said, and left her friends, letting them deal with their new information about how they were immortal.

Ino breastfed him and then cleaned up quickly, retying the small strap of her dress back together again. The presence behind her wrapped an arm around her petite waist and placed a kiss down on her neck. In that position she sang a song until Itachi was finally asleep.

"Your voice is always so sweet…" Sasuke muttered, and dug his head through her hair, placing his head on her shoulder. "The house is so silent now, and just before it was loud, full of the sounds of crying babies…"

Both of them walked downstairs and noticed how all of her friends were staring at them before looking back at the television, which was put on a low volume. "We'll go make some food before we actually start talking," Sasuke said, and led Ino toward the kitchen, leaving the door open so they would be able to see what their friends were doing.

Ino finally began making food and Sasuke pressed a chocolate strawberry to her lips, she took a bite and Sasuke took it from her lips, eating the rest of it. "Really, Sasuke, you didn't have to buy us that." she leaned back, leaning into the touch of her lover.

"I love you so much," Sasuke said, wrapping a hand around her waist and watching over her shoulder as she cooked. "Now that we're safe, you can wear that ring again," he suggested, and Ino took a single ring out, putting it on her ring finger.

A while after Ino set plates of food down onto the table and sat near the women, talking while Sasuke sat with his old friends. When Ino brought her hand up to cover her giggle her friends gasped, pointing at the ring at her hand.

The ring was a simple flower, the petals made of a blue sapphire that matched the color of her eyes, the gold made of a yellow diamond that matched her hair color, and the diamond that was the main of the flower was a sparkling diamond. I love you, was engraved around the ring.

"How long have you been married?" Temari asked, popping the question up so suddenly.

Ino's smile disappeared and she said, "We're not married …just engaged for a year." she looked away as her friends gasped again. Looking to the side, she pointed at a tray of food, lifting it up, levitating it before setting it on her lap. "Anyway, want some food?" she said, smiling.

Her friends just stared wide-eyed at her. "How did you do that?"

"I'm a Yamanaka, I can send chakra in air so I just sent my chakra to simply pick it up and set it on my lap," she said, saying it as if it was the easiest thing in the world to do.

"LET'S SPAR!" was the words Kiba shouted suddenly, waking some of the babies awake. The others nodded their head with approval.

Ino held her hands out, her eyes wide. "Shikamaru and Chouji are staying here to look after the children. Let me bring Itachi down…" she said, walking up to the room to change and to bring the blue bundle down, setting it in the nearby carriage in the room.

She walked out of the house, her hands entwined with Sasuke's, and he smiled back at her, knowing that it was the chance to prove themselves. Ino held her hand out and pointing at a certain spot in the ground made a line of plants grow out suddenly.

The blonde pressed a finger against her chin. "How about …if I get you over this line …you're out." she smiled, and then noticed Naruto sit down. "Hm? You're not going to spar with us?" she asked, and she tied her hair into a tight bun quickly, matching slightly with her tight fitting leather outfit.

He shook his head. "My ego is going to dip if someone beats Me." and he crossed his arms, enjoying just the company of his old friends.

Ino giggled. "Oh, okay." she held her hands out to Sasuke, who grabbed them and closed his eyes as she whispered some words quietly. She picked up a kunai and stabbed it toward Sasuke's skin to have it immediately deflected by a green surface, flickers of nature in it. "I think we're ready," she said, and then smiled. "Don't get too reckless." and she tiptoed to reach his lips, kissing them gently.

"And don't show off, that much," he said, kissing her lips.

Sasuke flicked his hands and a small ball of lightning appeared on his hands, it grew until it was covering his entire hand, and he shot his hand out, making a stream of lightning shock the area near his friends, and they began fighting.

Tenten immediately made an attack of kunais and other weapons, Ino easily dodged the attacks, making flexible flips in the air and it was as she was picked off the ground, her footing becoming higher and higher in the sky.

Just as Temari whipped out her fan and blew it, she dropped from the sky to be attacked by half of the ground rising up, along with a barrage of Tenten's weapons again. Ino raised a hand and green plants sprouted up from the earth, forming dangerous blossoms that ate the kunais that Tenten threw, and stopping the ground from rising again.

Before Hinata could start making a move, along with the other girls, Ino pressed her hands together, making a hand sign that anyone could recognize, but the results were much more different than how they had expected it to be.

Tenten, Sakura, Temari, and Hinata found their souls ripped and forced away form their bodies and pushed toward another. A shining light surrounded the four bodies, and then Ino's.

Ino looked at herself at a sudden pond of water that had appeared in front of her when she had commanded it to. Her hair was styled in high ponytails instead, the ends streaked of a light pink. Her eyelashes a bit longer than it was and her cloths had changed a lot more, a little more revealing and she was slightly levitating.

Ino! Let us out! This isn't fair!, the voices of Sakura, Hinata, Temari, and Tenten shouted inside of her, surprised at her sudden powers, and the Inner Ino giggled at their words.

A sudden forced knocked Ino in her new form down to the ground and she found Kiba hovering slightly over her, his eyes angry. "I can smell it, how did you suck her soul into you. It's only for a short period of time but I better get her back," he simply growled and Ino pushed him off.

Only after hours later they were still fighting and Ino began to feel the chakra supply she had received from Sakura, Tenten, Temari, and Hinata run low she released the jutsu, falling down onto the floor.

Using some of her chakra made a small shield of flowers and then she sat to the side, her knees tucked in, staying their while the rest of the other girls sat to the side, chattering about what Ino had done.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

That night Ino stepped out of the bathroom, hugging a short robe to her body and eyes caught Sasuke put Itachi into its crib, sitting back down a few seconds later. Ino made her way to him, letting her sash lightly loosen and she placed her hands on his shoulders, massaging them.

Sasuke looked up at her, smiling and then took her hands off his shoulders, pulling her closer to him before letting the sash fall to her side, showing the lingerie underneath, it was elegant rather than too seductive. He tied the sash around her and seated her down on his lap, kissing her neck lightly.

A shadow showed over the window and then pulled the window up as Ino hastily tied her robe up. "Heard you were back," Kakashi said as he landed down on the carpet of the bedroom. "I'm actually here to assign you to a mission, but I might as well also visit, hope I'm not bothering you two," he said, and then held his arms out at Ino, "Give one of your favorite sensei a hug." and smiled at her.

Anyone would have known what the pervert was doing, and Ino looked at Sasuke before slowly giving Kakashi a small hug, immediately moving away as Sasuke stepped in front of her.

"Uchihas, always so protective over their beautiful women. They always have beautiful wives," Kakashi muttered, and looked at Sasuke. "Well, if I'm not disturbing you, are you going to accept this mission or should I just ask Neji?"

"Neji," Sasuke simply answered, and he pointed a finger at the door, which Kakashi took the sign and eventually left the pair alone.

Sasuke reached over to turn the light switch off. Ino and Sasuke both cuddled on the bed, and Ino suddenly rose, pointing at the ring on her ringer. "Sasuke…" she began, her voice pleading, "When are we finally going to get married? We've been engaged for a year already and …and I want to say more than that we're just engaged …I want to tell people that we're married instead of engaged when they ask." she looked at his dark orbs, questioning and hoping for the answer she wanted.

He hugged her close to him. "After I go on a few missions or so, maybe half a year later, but don't worry. I'm never going to fall in love with another women …you're so beautiful and perfect for me," he said, pulling Ino onto his lap before kissing her one last time.

Ino nodded her head, smiling, staring deeply into his eyes full of love before she fell asleep, in a position that let them open their eyes to each other the next morning.

* * *

**_I don't know why I didn't get too many fans for this story... T~T This along with Company and Different are my favorites T~T...but I think I did the most work on my writing style with this one.. I never rushed with it! XP_**

**_Well ...I have no big news so I guess I can say: _**

**_Review please?_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

Sasuke woke up as soon as the sun shone on his face, onto his eyes and he sat up to close the curtains, looking at his lover before walking into the bathroom for a few ten minutes.

Just as he wiped his face with a towel, Ino walked into the room. Her eyelids still drooped and she wore the t-shirt he had worn last night. She smoothed out the t-shirt and then sat down on the marble corner of the bathroom, near the sink.

Sasuke walked toward her, cupping her chin as she leaned onto the tiles of the bathroom, tired. "Last night was too early …your body is still too weak from Itachi's pregnancy." he leaned closer to kiss her lips lightly.

Ino gripped the t-shirt Sasuke wore around him and smiled. "No, last night was …wonderful, like always. It doesn't matter if I was weak…" she cuddled into him and he kissed her head.

"Go clean up. I'll bring some cloths in for you," he said, slipping his hand underneath the t-shirt she wore for a second before he left the room, and she slipped into the bathtub, pulling the curtains after her.

The moment Sasuke was done, he folded one of his t-shirts down, putting Ino's bra and panties over it and then he slid into the bathroom, watching her shadow. Ino grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself, stepping out of the bathroom to see a small smile on Sasuke's face.

He moved his hand forward and Ino blow-dried her hair quickly before turning away from him, putting her bra and panties on before he slipped the t-shirt over her head. Ino walked toward her vanity to fix her hair into high pigtails before she walked down the stairs, cuddling with Sasuke on the couch.

The door bell rang suddenly and Sasuke walked up to the door, Ino stood behind him as he did, watching what was happening.

The sound of a baby rattle made Ino turn around and Sasuke grabbed her wrist, saying, "I'll get Itachi." and then he left. Shikamaru looked at Ino, saying, "Well you look lovely today." his tone was lazy and he rolled his eyes, making Temari snap her fingers at him.

"Here," Sasuke said, and then held Itachi out, slowly placing the baby into Ino's arms. "He's hungry, go feed him somewhere private," he said, and then looked at his lover walk away slowly, cuddling with the baby in her arms.

"Anyway, my mom wants you to go by our house and enjoy a little dinner at our house," he said, muttering, "troublesome." Temari gave a smile and rocked the stroller slowly in her hands.

Sasuke held a hand behind him, gesturing to the furniture and everything else in the house. "Do you want to come in? Sorry for my clothing, I wasn't expecting your visit." Temari was first to step into the room, pushing the baby stroller inside as a dark-headed baby slowly slept, both of his hands tucked under his chin.

Ino came walking out, her hand carefully around her son. Slightly smiling and giggling she said, "I think his hair is starting to grow up like yours, spiking out." she giggled and then kissed the baby's forehead as he yawned. "He's always sleeping…" she looked at the other child in the room. "Oh, he's so cute!" Ino said.

Temari took the baby off the stroller as she sat on the couch, unbuckling the small strap before bringing the baby to her lap. "He is, but unfortunately, he inherited his father's laziness," she said unhappily, and then tucked her hand under the baby's chin.

The small child opened its eyes to look up at his mother, who frowned back down at him before he closed his eyes and returned back to sleep. "He never does anything except sleep more than an average baby should." she frowned once more and looked at Itachi in Ino's arms.

"He's really cute …" she said, arching her head and then placed her son into Shikamaru's arms as she leaned over toward Ino, lightly touching Itachi's hand. "You and Sasuke?"

Ino nodded her head and said, "He's so sweet …I can already see him when he's in his teenage years. He's going to be strong," she said, looking at Sasuke beside her, "powerful, handsome, kind, caring, and …and the most loving person ever …like his father," she said, feeling Sasuke's hands over hers to give it a small squeeze.

She looked up to see Sasuke smile at her and she placed Itachi into his hands, rubbing her hand to the back of his head once before standing up. "Want to help me make breakfast, Temari?" she clapped her hands together happily as Temari stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Temari immediately knew what she was making and continued along her. "You really like Sasuke don't you, wait, I mean love." she smiled kindly.

"He was so cold when he was younger …but he's actually so kind and caring." Ino clasped her hands together and smiled as she thought back.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Ino seated Itachi down on the baby stroller, patting his head before standing back up, reading to hold the two handles before Sasuke said, "I got this, you should really just work, your body is still weak from the pregnancy." he began to push the stroller, smiling when he heard the light laughter of his son.

It was only a short distance from Shikamaru's house and they quickly arrived, seeing that all of the food was already set out across the tables. Yoshino and Shikaku already at the table.

Their eyes fell onto Sasuke and they bowed toward them before Yoshino bent down to the stroller. Itachi opened his eyes slowly; delighted to see her and he held his hands out as if he was wanting a hug. Ino unbuckled the small straps on him and placed him onto Yoshino's arms, smiling. "His name is Itachi," she said, her voice and the tone of it surprising the others.

"A loveable baby!" Yoshino said, kissing Itachi's forehead before placing him back into the stroller. "It's nice to see that you're back, Ino, Sasuke. You're certainly much more beautiful than the last time I saw you," she said.

Shikamaru yawned, gaining a strict glare from Yoshino and Temari at the same time. "Of course she is. She was such a little, bossy, spoiled, annoying brat. And of course, Sasuke was the first the see everything underneath and got her first." he walked up the steps with his son and then returned a few minutes later with nothing in his hands.

~'.~'.~'.~

Sasuke left the residence early, saying that he was leaving so he could make it earlier back to their house.

Ino walked into the room, leaving Itachi with Inoichi, blood splattered on the walls and in the center of the living room was Sasuke, blood splattered on his cloths as well. She collapsed onto the floor, trying to heal her lover but she could already tell that he would already have to be in coma.

Her chakra curled out within the village, darkness swirling in its waves as it past Sakura, who recognized it easily.

Then. She knew something was wrong.

* * *

...I've been really lazy.. and I only wrote this chapter so I could avoid studying for my exam tomorrow. -_-''

Anyway, how bout reviewing for your favorite author? XP


	10. Chapter 10

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

"Sorry, Mrs. Uchiha, we can't let you in," a nurse said, referring to Ino, but she didn't mind the fact that she had called her that. "We'll send someone when you can see him."

Ino's hands held Itachi tightly, who was awake, but he wasn't crying. "Why can't I!" Ino's eyes began to spill tears just as the nurse walked away, ignoring what she had said.

Her father behind her held his arms out to his only daughter. "Come here, Baby, we'll be able to see him later," he said, and when she fell into his arms, he steered Ino away with Itachi. "Calm down, Sasuke is going to make it through this operation. He's a strong man," he said, trying to hide the slight tone of his worry.

Only later on, Ino ended up staying at her father's house, walking up to her old room. She placed little Itachi down on her bed and wrapped the blankets around him to create a small circle where he slept.

She sat at the window, looking out at the sky where the birds flew happily. Two birds, one a light blue and one a much darker shade landed on a branch, rubbing their feathers close together.

Ino turned around from the birds, looking at Itachi before her mind began to drift off…

_**Flashback**_

"_Just one more push!" a nurse encouraged Ino, and she did as she was told, screaming lightly before she heard the sound of a baby crying lightly, slightly whimpering. _

_Her lover quickly accompanied her by her bedside. "It was twenty five hours, the longest time of my lifetime, but you did great," Sasuke said, brushing back the sweat drenched bangs on her face to see her amazing blue eyes. He leaned down to meet her lips, kissing them softly. _

"_Ms. Yamanaka," the nurse said, holding proudly in a light blue blanket, "your son." _

_The blonde smiled and held her arms out as the nurse placed the baby into Ino's hands, Sasuke standing beside her. "He's so cute…" Ino said, and she looked up when a flash immediately crossed her eyes. The doctor present had taken a picture. _

_Ignoring the doctor, Sasuke touched the back of the baby's head. "I never would have chosen another person to give me such a beautiful child…" he kissed Ino's cheek. _

_A light cough ruined the moment and the nurse held out a pen. "Sasuke Uchiha, you're the father, and the baby's name, what would you name him?" Sasuke wrote his signature on the piece of paper before looking at Ino's knowing smile and writing the baby's new name. _

"_Itachi Uchiha? I trust your judgment, but your lover needs to rest …that pregnancy was longer than intended, and Ino must be extremely tired." Ino kissed Itachi's forehead before putting the baby into Sasuke's hand as she rested back in her bed, tired. _

_As she was wheeled off, Sasuke looked at his son once again in his arms but the baby was eventually lifted off his arms and the nurse walked away. "What an obedient child you have here, so adorable too…" she gently smiled at Sasuke before she walked away with the baby, Sasuke walking behind her to make sure he knew what room he was placed in. _

_He smiled as Itachi was placed down on a blue bed, in blue little footies for him, and Itachi looked up, opening his eyes and reached his hand out for Sasuke, laughing at the same time. _

_Sasuke smiled at the baby and walked away, heading for the room where he knew Ino was resting in. He pushed the door open, walking into the room to sit in the only chair inside._

_He lifted a hand to have it gently land on her hand. Sasuke picked it up, holding it against his cheek to feel the warmth of her skin. "I never would have picked another person to give me such a beautiful child …You're so beautiful …I can never fall in love with another women with you in my heart…" he kissed the back of her hand. _

_Slowly, he placed her hand back into its original spot and placed his hand on her smoothly fanned out hair. Ino…_

…_._

_Two weeks later, Ino was eventually released out of the hospital, but her body was still seemly weak after the pregnancy. Sasuke had tied Itachi in a soft blanket to his back and he gently held Ino's hand as they walked back to their little cottage in the woods._

_Ino stopped suddenly, grabbing Sasuke. "I can't continue …my body hurts…" Ino muttered, and Sasuke quickly swooped her up into his strong arms, continue to walk on as his lover slept silently in his arms. _

_When they had arrived, Sasuke placed Itachi in his made crib and placed Ino on the bed that they shared, pushing her bangs back. _

_Only after a few minutes that Ino had laid on the bed did she wake up, muttering, "Sasuke?" _

_He sat beside her on the bed. Slowly he tilted his head to the side slightly and leaned forward, sharing a passionate kiss with Ino. "Ino," he said, getting down on one knee, "I've been meaning to ask, will you marry me?" Only after a small squeak did Ino throw her hand out. _

_Wiping a tear from her right eye she said, "Yes! Yes I will!" With that, both of them embraced each other in a hug and another passionate kiss. _

_**Flashback Ends**_

Ino leaned back on her chair, looking at Itachi sleeping before she continued to cry on even more, her father was outside, leaning on the door to hear her cries, and he gave a sympathetic look.

Saying nothing he just walked away, hoping to talk to Tsunade about what Sasuke had gone through.

* * *

I think I forgot to post this up because I found it in one of my documents O.O

Well, still enjoy... I'm still sick so... T~T cry for me

Review, okay? It makes me feel better...


	11. Chapter 11

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

Ino sat on the bed, wiping at her tears and she looked at Itachi by her side, the dark hair and the pale eyelids that hid his dark eyes, maybe even the sharigan. She climbed onto the bed, elegantly folding her long graceful legs. She picked the baby up, smoothing out the dark hair that sprouted from his head and she kissed the baby's forehead, smiling as it opened its eyes, pulling at her beautiful strands of hair.

A knock on the door interrupted their moment. Her father walked in. "Tsunade said that you are allowed to visit in a week that is the earliest. Right now, he needs time to rest." he walked further into the room, holding a tray of food in his hand. "But right now, Ino, it's time to feed your son and to eat." he set the tray down on the nearby table. "I'll come back later," he said, smiling at his beautiful daughter, who simple gave a tearful smile back.

Ino fed Itachi quickly before eating a bit of the food her father had given him. She held him in a certain position and then patted his back softly; hearing a small burp and then felt the drowsiness in him take over once again.

While he slept, Ino changed into a different dress and stared at her only child.

"Darling, your friends are here to see you," her father's voice said, and someone twisted open the doorknob, letting themselves in. Ino looked up, staring at the faces of all her friends, who tried making themselves comfortable in the room, not quite getting used to all of the sudden purple.

Sakura looked around the room, obviously not used to the color purple after many years of not being in Ino's room. "Sasuke's in coma," she stated, and suddenly regretted saying it so straight forward to Ino.

Her eyes watered and she covered her face, Shikamaru was nearby and just as he stepped forward to comfort the female that was practically her sister, she grabbed him and cried into his chest.

Temari looked at both of them, expecting it to happen but she kept her eyes on Shikamaru, who showed the crying Ino on his chest.

Hinata stepped forward, comforting Ino, lightly whispering, "Before he went into coma, he told me to give you this today." that got Ino's attention and she moved away from Shikamaru, taking the purple box and sat on her bed, still holding back more tears.

She sat on the bed and pulled the top off of the box to see a necklace. The sun caught the necklace and it shone in the sun, the words '_I love you, Ino Yamanaka_.' reflected off the sunrays and shone itself on the wall.

As everyone turned to see the words, Ino spook up for the first time they were there. "Today is our two year anniversary," she said, and then placed the box to the side. She covered her face again and began to cry. Ino didn't stop crying until she heard Itachi give a light cry. She picked her baby up, drying her tears quickly. "Oh, don't cry, Itachi." she rocked the baby in her arms, trying to keep her tears to herself.

Sakura stepped forward. "Ino, you need to rest, I'll put Itachi in his crib," she said, slowly taking the baby out of her arms to place it in the crib nearby.

"Come on, Ino, into your bed…" Choji said, a smile on his face. He sat on one side of the bed, raking his hand through his hair, knowing that it would help calm her down so she could be able to sleep.

A single tear fell from her eye as she whispered, "Sasuke," and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

A month later, Ino rushed through the hospital, holding baby Itachi in her arms. The nurses made no move to stop her, neither did the doctors. She already knew where Sasuke was and she rushed to the room, pulling the door slowly open.

Sasuke was on a white hospital bed, wearing white hospital cloths, and special lines and devices were attached to different parts of his body. His face looked as if it always had, plain and emotionless but something had made it look like he extremely hated being in a hospital bed, surrounded by all the whiteness of it.

Ino held Itachi a little over her shoulder, feeling the baby's soft hands reach for her long blonde hair, laughing slightly as he rubbed it against his cheek. He touched it, taking several strands to pull it and then sit in Ino's hands, playing with the ends lightly.

She didn't notice how her other friends crowded behind the door to watch what she was doing, giving a bit of the privacy she needed. Ino placed Itachi down on the blanket of Sasuke's bed, knowing that it was safe to set such a young baby on it.

The blonde stepped forward, brushing Sasuke's bangs that framed his cheeks back, and then kissed his forehead. Her hand fell to his hand and she gave it a small squeeze, almost hoping that his hand would squeeze hers back, reassuring her that he was alright.

And it did. It gave a small squeeze and Ino's head shot straight up, looking into the deep onyx eyes that she had longed to stare into a month ago. His mouth spread into a small grin and he squeezed Ino's hand again. "I wasn't kidding when I said I would wake to your touch on the day of our first year anniversary." he looked up at Ino's eyes, seeing them swell with wet tears.

Easily, he could guess what was going to happen next and he braced himself for the tight hug Ino gave him, running his hand through her soft hair as she hugged him tightly. "We don't want to reveal too much about our relationship …our friends are just outside." he lifted a finger and then crossed his legs, easily bringing Itachi to him in one single move.

Inoichi then burst into the room, looking at the loving family when he noticed Sasuke sitting up. "You're awake …out of coma, early. Shizune Is going to come in a few minutes to get rid of all of the excess things attached to you…" he rubbed the back of his head, sitting down on the chair, slightly tired. "And to think I'm immortal because of you," he said, smiling at his sweet daughter.

After a few minutes Shizune had taken off all of the medical equipment off Sasuke, Sakura stepped from behind Naruto. She politely stood there and said, "How's Sasuke as a father?" and she smiled at all of her other friends around the room, sometimes taking peeks at how Sasuke was with his own son.

"He's the perfect father. And Itachi is such a well-behaved baby, it's like everything was already done for us, but of course, Sasuke still insists with being with Itachi and playing with him at times. Sasuke has his own way with Itachi…" Ino smiled, turning toward Sakura, "How about Naruto?"

She crossed her arms. "He's always so tired when he comes home from work and then he goes around, spending all his time at home with the baby and me. The next morning, he's asleep when he's supposed to be working. It's nice seeing how much he wants to be with his child…" she smiled, looking at Naruto for a few seconds.

Ino's eyes were paying attention to elsewhere, more like her little baby. Itachi bent his knees, and then stood up, Ino's eyes widened and she sat down on the foot of Sasuke's hospital bed, watching her son.

Itachi stumbled forward but managed to keep his footing on the floor. He made his way slowly to Sasuke's head, poking his forehead, "Dada," he said, poking Sasuke's forehead twice before falling back on his seat, laughing.

Everyone turned to see the move Itachi had done, and they noticed the soft look in Sasuke's eyes. Then, Sasuke leaned forward, pulling the baby into his arms. "Itachi is the perfect name for you…" he touched the baby's head, a smile spread onto his lips as it giggled, reaching for his forehead again. "The perfect name…"

His eyes softened greatly, and then the next thing surprised everyone. He bent his head down, a few drops of tears fell down on the hospital sheets, and he covered his face with his hands.

Everyone turned around, knowing that that was what he wanted at the moment. Only after a few more minutes, he stopped his slight weeping. "Ino, chose a day, my love. Choose a day for our wedding…" his eyes were still a bit red from the crying but they were always just sad memories that flooded to his mind.

"Our wedding…" Ino whispered, dreaming of what she always wanted. And she chose a day.

* * *

_**What do you think? Tell me in a review please?**_

_**This has to be the most emotional chapter I've ever written, if it's considered emotional I mean. **_

_**After this it's going to be a time skip to when Itachi is older ...but Ino and Sasuke are the same age -_-'' cause they're immortal now. **_

_**Please tell me what you thought! I put alot of effort into this chapter! **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

_**Memories before the story started cause I'm having trouble thinking of something for this fanfic**_

* * *

Ino Yamanaka jumped over the white fence gracefully, ignoring how the wind chilled her skin; she was in a short tank top and somewhat tight pants after all. Just beyond the fence was the most beautiful meadow in the leaf village, and naturally, the Yamanaka Clan owned the beautiful place.

When she saw a dark figure standing near the small pond, she was startled. Dark hair, probably tall, dark cloths, but what startled her and slightly scared her was the gleaming katana strapped to his back.

She pulled her hair to the side, holding it over her shoulder so it wouldn't fly free and then hid behind a tree, hoping that the figure hadn't noticed her. "Come out," his cold voice said, and Ino closed her eyes, hoping that he hadn't seen her.

When he repeated the words again, she stepped out, a foot first and then her head, but then he wasn't there, he had already disappeared. Then she turned around, a force slammed her back against the tree trunk and a hand was held against her neck, threatening to choke her to death if she dared to move.

His hold stayed the same when he finally began to realize who she was. "Ino Yamanaka?" there was a questioning look as he decided whether to kill her there or just spare her. "It'll save me the trouble if I kill you now," he stated.

Her blue eyes grew wide but she couldn't choke out any words at all. Ino's arms tried pulling his arm off her but he was stronger. "Or, I can keep you alive. You'll be of use later in my life, I mean, you're not bad looking, and you are of a useful clan…" his voice trailed off but he raised a finger, lightly touching the back of it to her cheek to feel her shiver. "And to think, just a few years ago, you were dying for my touch and now you shiver just to a light one…" he smirked noticeably and touched her exposed stomach area before bringing his hand to her chin.

Ino struggled and just at last minute, he fell back and Ino fell to the floor, coughing for breath. Then she fell back, her blonde hair falling onto her back and she looked all around her. "Sasuke?" she called out, rubbing her neck slightly as she continued down the beautiful meadow of flowers and plants.

"Yes?" he responded, his tone somewhat amused and Ino turned around to see him, finding that she was studying how Sasuke had changed even more. More muscular, more handsome, and she could already tell that he was also much stronger.

Ino turned away from him and said, "You're not here for revenge …are you?" she touched the soft strands of her hair and sat down on the grass, closing her eyes and waiting for an answer.

"No, I'm passed that, and besides, I have to restore my clan," he said, and then Ino felt the grass beside her move a bit and when she opened her eyes once again, Sasuke was beside her. "Itachi is dead, I already have the first part complete."

Ino turned her head to the side, smiling, Sasuke had seemed somewhat nicer after two years since his brother dying incident. His personality was a bit kinder but his face still had a scary tone to it when he stared into someone's eyes.

Then she bent her head back and said the subject that she knew was short of touchy for Sasuke. "Do you believe there is love at first sight?" she stared up at the stars up above her head, smiling.

"No."

"Oh, well then I should be getting to bed," Ino said, standing up and she patted at her cloths. "Sasuke, just so you know, you're nicer now that you're over your revenge." and she jumped away, smiling and a bit happy.

Sasuke watched as her form disappeared and he leaned forward. 'She wanted to tell me something,' he thought, and then shrugged his shoulders, a small barely noticeable smile on his face.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

For two months, both of them visited each other at the middle of the night, enjoying the company they both had with each other. One special night, Ino slowly walked down the meadow in a tight fitting t-shirt that showed her stomach and tight jeans, just wanting to get out of her pajamas to make herself look pretty.

When she looked forward across the field, she saw the dark form near the pond, watching as the fish swam to and then away from him.

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke." She sat in the spot beside him and gave a smile, but he didn't return it. Instead, he gave a confused look back at her. "Your birthday. You're seventeen today."

She said it as if it was the simplest thing the world but he simply dipped a hand into the pond, swirling his hand in it several times before saying, "Oh." he rubbed his hand against the shirt he wore and then leaned back against the ground, saying nothing to her about the subject she had brought up.

Ino stayed sitting up and she turned toward him. "You didn't know it was your birthday today."

He waved a hand, turning himself away from her. "Doesn't matter." then he sat up looking away from her. "It doesn't matter because I don't care," he said sharply, and then turned toward her to see that she was drawing a pattern down in the dirt.

"Ino," Sasuke said, and Ino turned her head toward him, staring into his eyes immediately. "I'm not going to be here tomorrow, I'm busy." then he looked at her, waiting for a response, a simple nod from Ino. Then he leaned forward and captured Ino's lips, giving a fast peck before he disappeared.

Ino smiled, touching her lips where she couldn't believe Sasuke had kissed her on. She turned her head up at the stars.

"Sasuke…"

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

The following night when Sasuke had arrived a bit later than usual, maybe a few hours or so, his eyes immediately traveled to the form sleeping in a small floating boat above the pond, Ino.

Maybe it was the success of the day, but he managed to bring a smile to his face, something that usually took a while to get. He jumped once and landed on the thin wood of the boat, sitting on the side so that his legs were placed on either side of Ino's feet.

There, he studied her, amazed by how her beauty had really shown after he left. She was dressed in a short dress and ended a bit below her knees, thin straps, tall heels, and her gorgeous hair was set loose.

Sasuke sat at where her head was set and picked it up, she grunted before holding onto his arm that he had extended to her. Why hadn't he notice her when he was younger? Maybe it was because she was a bit more annoying and bossy, but she couldn't have been that unattractive that he hated her.

Ino's eyelashes fluttered before her eyelids finally opened, her beautiful blue eyes focusing on Sasuke immediately. "I thought you said you weren't going to be here tonight…" she gave a soft yawn before hugging onto Sasuke's embrace.

"I wanted to see you tonight," he replied, his voice wasn't as cold and he kissed her lips gently. "Why are you so dressed up for tonight if you knew I wasn't going to be here for you?"

A light giggle filled the air. "I knew you were going to be here …you just had to." she touched the fabric of his shirt and then pushed the bangs back that were covering his face.

He sat down on the boat, pulling Ino into his lap. Sasuke kissed her cheek before planting a kiss on her lips. "Then you were right."

To Ino, it was a dream come true that Sasuke had fallen in love with her and she turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck as he kissed her. When he pulled away, Ino pushed him back off the boat, and he fell into the pond water with a loud splash.

The sound of her laughter rang in his ears as he surfaced and then he pulled her hand into the water. Right after she surfaced she saw Sasuke already on land, he was holding his arms out to her and she grabbed on, immediately being lifted onto the land nearby.

Despite both of them were dripping wet with pond water, she hugged him and immediately a warmth filled within her, drying her cloths at the same time as if she was sitting in front of a warm fire, must have been some Sasuke was doing.

"Sasuke, so this is what you're doing all these nights, sneaking away." Sasuke looked up just as Ino was completely dry to meet the amused eyes of Suigetsu. "Your girlfriend?"

Ino looked away from him. "Yes, my girlfriend. Ino, this is …my teammates, Suigetsu and Jugo." Sasuke placed a kiss on her neck before sliding his lips toward her collarbone.

Suigetsu interrupted the moment with his annoying voice and Sasuke couldn't help but let his eye twitch. "Your spouse to be, right? You would like that won't you, Ino-chan," he said, a teasing tone in his voice as if they had known each other all their life.

She pressed her cheek against Sasuke's chest, his arms immediately wrapping around her body. Ino looked away from both of them, playing with her loose strands before she felt Sasuke dig in them, kissing her neck gently before running his hand through her hair, lightly pulling onto the thin straps.

Ino pulled the straps back on and looked at him as he pecked her lips, standing up. "I have to go tonight. Goodnight, Ino." he gave a small smile, jumping into the air before vanishing with his teammates.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

After several more months of dating secretly, Ino's attitude toward everyone began to change slowly, but of course, no one would have ever known it was her first love that was making her much more kinder. Bit by bit, she began to get stronger, matching Sakura's skills easily with her own clan jutsus before finally the night came for Sasuke's decision.

Ino slowly walked over the light flowerbeds and jumped over a high fence, careful not to make any noise at all as she crept slowly across her father's garden and out into the open fields behind the beautiful house, decorated with delicate flowers and beautiful trees.

She let her blue eyes scan over the area and she slipped a hand under her blond bangs pulling them out of her view before sighing and looking down at the river that sat below, the water shining in seeing the full moon out.

Her foot began to walk down the kill, nearly floating over the delicate flowers and down toward the river. Two hands covered her eyes and then she let a light giggle leave her lips. "Sasuke…" she softly said, her voice full of love for the person behind her. She felt him slowly place something soft and light into her hair, lightly kissing her forehead in the process.

He pressed her down against the soft green grass and she slowly allowed him and then felt his lips press against hers softly, in a loving way. "I'm thinking of coming back to Konoha tomorrow…" he said, pulling away from Ino.

Originally, he was still a missing ninja, but he managed to meet Ino every night, expressing his love for her in a way that she would never imagine he had to ability to do.

Ino eagerly shook her head no. Pressing a hand against the soft skin of his pale cheek she said, "No! They might kill you…" and she hugged him tightly, "I don't want to lose you." he pulled away to plant another kiss softly.

"It's okay, I won't die. I promise, and don't make it look like you love me, I might have to hurt you," he pressed Ino closer to him, a soft kiss turning slowly into needy and slightly aggressive.

Together, they slightly grabbed at each other's cloths, creating yet another night of passion and love.

* * *

_**Whatchu think? Tell me! I liked this chapter, it's on the memories before the whole story started, k?**_

_**Yeah, yeah, I know my chapter for "Different" really sucked, don't rub it in .**_

_**I tried my best! I'm pretty sure a new one-shot is coming out too, SasuIno. **_

_**Hm ...I think that's all I can say so... yeah ...leave me a review...**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

All of Ino's friends scrambled about, trying to get Ino completely ready for her wedding, but Ino was nervous at the same time, not making things any easier for them.

A hand reached out to slap Ino's hand as they twisted her already curly hair. "Stop that, Ino! That's the fourth time! We're not fixing up that hair again, it takes too much time!" Sakura threw her arms up in the air, frustrated from having to keep everything in the wedding in order.

Ino was already in her wedding dress, but being the girl she was, she was constantly taking several strands of her hair, twisting it around her finger, but it would always ruin the curls Tenten and Hinata had made in her hair, ending up so that everyone would have to do her hair again, which wasn't that fast.

After the dress, everyone had spent nearly three hours on her hair since she kept messing it up, an hour for each time she messed it up. "I'm scared," she muttered, and then she stood up suddenly, making Temari huff when she was just about to pat on some blush on Ino's face.

"Stop moving!" Tenten, Sakura, and Temari all shout at the same time, immediately making Ino sit back down. Some chuckles were heard outside and Sakura immediately turned toward the door, swinging it open a crack.

"Shut up, guys! I'm sure Sasuke could dress himself but Ino obviously cannot! So shut up!" she slammed the door in Kiba's, Naruto's, Chouji's, and Kankuro's face. She held something to her ear, saying something into it before she returned back to doing Ino's makeup and hair again.

Ino sat stiffly on the chair, keeping her hands crossed so they won't create more work for anyone else. Ten minutes after, Temari declared that they were done and all the girls sat back on a chair, resting and Ino turned toward the mirror, taking a good look at herself. "It wasn't that hard was it?" Ino asked, her voice soft.

Hinata held a cup of water out to Ino. "You messed it up several times, I mean your hair…" Ino reached for the cup of water, gulping it down quickly before holding a brush at Hinata.

"Your makeup is messed up," she stated, and then softly moved the brush over Hinata's eyelids. After fixing up all of her bridesmaids, she sat quietly on her seat, and said, "Can I see Sasuke?" Sakura was muttering into the item she had pressed against her ear, giving orders to the other people that were still setting up.

Tenten kneeled over so she met Ino's height. "Well, it's originally considered bad luck for the groom to see the bride's dress, Ino. So, you may not see him, but we can call for Shikamaru or Itachi." Tenten had her hair down, and surprisingly, it was almost as long as Hinata's.

A knock on the door was immediately sounded and Sakura opened it, and without permission, the rest of their friends rushed in, but she kept a close eye out for a single person. She grabbed the wrist of Sasuke as he tried walking past her.

Sasuke's head immediately snapped in her direction. "No," she said sharply.

He bent closer. "No one has to know about it, just a little chat with her." And then Itachi walked past him, wobbling slightly, and Sakura picked up the small child, pushing him into Sasuke's hands.

"Be a good husband and father and bring Itachi out of here," Sakura instructed, and gave Sasuke a small push before closing the door slowly.

The groom looked at his son in his hands. "You remember how nice your mother was at Sakura's wedding, don't you?" he asked his son, who simply raised a hand, laughing loudly. "That's right, she wasn't that mean." He looked at his son once again, smiling at how Itachi's hair spiked like his, his face held a kind expression while Sasuke's was emotionless.

Itachi nodded his head, slightly sticking a finger into his mouth. "Scawy," he said, and then gave a short laugh before, using his left hand, touched Sasuke's forehead, giggling again.

His father nodded. "Uhm, scary."

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Surprisingly, the ceremony quickly past by and before both of them knew it, Sasuke and Ino were finally allowed to see each other without anyone saying anything about the groom not being able to see her dress.

When they were all feasting, Itachi suddenly ran out of the crowd, behind him was Sakura, chasing after him, but it didn't look as if it was a game, more like as if Itachi was really trying to get away from Sakura. He jumped into Sasuke's arms and Ino kissed her son's cheek sweetly.

"Why is Itachi running away from me?" Sakura asked Ino, staring as Sasuke carried Itachi around, swinging him around several times to smile when he laughed.

Ino looked at her husband, earning nothing but a shrug, and then she said, "Sasuke, what did you say to Itachi?" she had her arms on her hips and she pouted.

Sasuke had his back to Ino. "Nothing really, just that Sakura was much more meaner than you were when you organized her wedding…" he didn't try lying since Ino would have already known since she would have been reading his mind at the same time.

"Reverse this, Sasuke!" Ino said, and Sasuke turned around, whispering something to Itachi, most likely about Sakura. After saying several words, he nodded his head and Itachi began to babble.

Sasuke placed Itachi down on the floor and immediately, he ran to Sakura. "You better hope he doesn't run to Sakura all the time now." he crossed his arms, looking at his son.

"What did you say to him?"

"I lied to him about Sakura."

"Sasuke!"

"I'll fix that later," he said, and leaned back against the wall.

Ino stood beside him, entwining her fingers with his, she said, "You're not going to enjoy our own wedding celebration?" she turned toward him to immediately see his sharigan.

Staring into his eyes, she didn't feel his arm snake around her waist and pull her into a kiss until a cough separated them. Ino gave Sasuke a light push away from her, letting her bangs cover her eye before looking at the person that had interrupted their moment. Sasuke always pushed Ino's bangs back while they kissed and eventually, it became an on going habit of his whenever he kissed her. As time and time went on, it became weird for him to not feel Ino's lips at least once a day.

"Shouldn't the both of you be enjoying this? Sakura went crazy planning everything for today, and I even took the day off to be here!" Naruto gave a smile, turning around to see Sakura surrounded by his twins and Itachi.

"I will only enjoy things when Ino is beside me…" he turned toward her again, kissing her lips softly, brushing her bangs back behind her ear gently. Ino smiled against his lips, her hands brushing in his hair, and just when she felt his arms wrap around her waist tightly, another cough interrupting once again. Sasuke looked annoying up at Naruto. "Stop that," he ordered.

A small smile was planted on his face. "Really, I can't." and his ears immediately perked up when music was tuned on. "May I have this dance?" Naruto asked, holding his hand out to Ino.

Immediately, Sasuke stepped between. "Of course not, she's mine." and taking her hand gently, Sasuke led her toward the dance floor instead. He placed his hands on her waist softly just as she wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder.

Closing her eyes, she said, "I always imagined for this to happen …and now it really is…"

"Well, it's a wonder how I can stand next to you with your dress so big …I never thought it would be so huge," he said, smiling against Ino's mouth as he pulled her into a kiss.

Ino pulled away, a smile on her face. "Sasuke!"

He pushed a finger against her pink lips and said, "But you look beautiful none-the-less."

* * *

_**Four years later**_

Ino sat on the bed that she and her husband slept in, rubbing her stomach gently. The quietness in the house was unsettling to her mind, but it made her feel calm that Itachi wouldn't be making too much trouble. The bathroom door opened, and Sasuke stepped out, a towel thrown over his shoulder, and he smiled at the woman sitting on the bed before joining her several minutes later.

A smile spread on Ino's lips as he stepped forward, holding her hands elegantly. "It's almost time…" he pressed a hand on her stomach, where it had grown extremely large. "Are you going to miss being pregnant?" he felt a small bump in her stomach every few seconds and smiled.

"Oh, he's always kicking …such a fighter." Ino looked at her husband. "Just like you."

Sasuke touched several strands of her hair, than down her body toward her stomach again to feel the baby kick several more times in her womb. "It's several more days …it could even be today." than he grabbed her hand, spreading the curtains apart. "It's morning, let's take a walk," he said.

Ino struggled off the bed but with a little help from Sasuke, she finally managed to stand up and she fixed the dress she wore, looking in the mirror to fix her hair neatly so that it was arranged around her shoulders.

"Ino, you look beautiful, now let's go," he gave her hand a gentle squeeze before giving it a light tug.

"You can never look too beautiful," Ino stated, touching her hair softly. When Sasuke stood behind her, nipping on her neck softly, she giggled, taking several steps forward.

The pair walked through the nearby park before both of them sat down on the bench. "I'll pick up Itachi from Inoichi right after you give birth …I'm afraid your water will break when I leave you alone for a second." Sasuke softly kissed Ino's neck, hearing a giggle from her.

Her arms held around his neck gently. "You worry about me too much," she stated happily, planting a sweet kiss on his cheek.

Sasuke sat next to him, an arm wrapped around her body, and his eyes closed when he felt her nose toward his neck suddenly speed up. He pulled away from her, studying her face. "What's wrong, Ino?" his dark orbs were suddenly worried, something that was rarely seen on his face. His facial expression was emotionless, yet his eyes were panicking over his wife.

She pulled away from him, her eyes wide and she said in short gasps, "I think my water just broke." her hand caught on Sasuke's wrist. "Get me to the hospital!" and without further arguments, Sasuke slipped his arms underneath her legs, picking her up easily and running toward the building.

The last pregnancy that had happened, he hadn't heard her screams of pain until a few hours after, and certainly, he was surprised when he immediately heard the pains of agony. A white bed was already ready and she was immediately rolled away into a room.

Sasuke tried following his wife into the room but several nurses pushed him out, saying words of reassurance to him softly. Sakura burst out of the room, pushing Sasuke back and she said, "You're not allowed in right now." she held her hands out, pushing him back several feet.

"I was allowed in with her when she was giving birth to Itachi," he stated, and ran forward when Ino gave a scream from the room, but Sakura threw a fist at him, easily pushing him back, but with enough practice, Sasuke managed to stop himself before he was thrown through the wall.

"This is a different hospital! Her condition is also much more worse, you have to stay outside for a couple of hours before I can let you in." Sasuke slumped down onto the wooden seats in the hospital, his shoulders hunched.

Sakura sat beside him. "Why aren't you inside?" Sasuke lowly asked.

The woman beside him twisted her hands nervously. "Well, she's my friend and I really can't stand her screams, it curls in your mind. Now literally, but it's like she's looking through my mind at the same time, and I can't stand it." Sakura looked over at Sasuke, who looked down at the floor. "Do you have that feeling?"

Sasuke looked at her. "No," he simply replied.

The doors swung open and the rest of his childhood friends began to storm in, that is, except for Naruto. Most of the males patted Sasuke's shoulder reassuringly, probably all of them noticing the worried look in the dark eyes.

Sakura clutched her ears painfully when another scream rang out of the room. "Hey girls, I think we should get out of here." and as she walked past Sasuke, he immediately grabbed her arm.

"If women fall when they hear her scream, who is inside? I won't allow it if they are male," Sasuke said, his eyes burning, and Sakura sank low to avoid his dangerous gaze.

"There are Medical Yamanakas inside, don't worry, they had to deal with them their whole life and they've been training for a long time." Sakura rushed past Hinata and Tenten, grabbing their sleeves quickly before she trailed off with them.

Sasuke looked up at all of the males that remained, snared his teeth and then said sharply, "What?" his tone immediately made the rest of the group turn around, looking away from them, but the each of them winced after every scream.

After several hours of sitting, a blonde woman poked her head out of the room. "Sasuke Uchiha? Quickly, the baby is almost born." and she led Sasuke into the room toward where Ino was, shaking her head she said, "Twenty two hours…"

Sasuke brushed Ino's damp bangs back, looking at her tired eyes and then at her fragile body. "Where is my baby? Is it a boy or girl?" her eyes immediately became worried and Sasuke dabbed her forehead with a towel.

"I'm sure you did wonderful," Sasuke replied, kissing her lips softly, and Ino's tense shoulders immediately relaxed.

"Congratulations, it's a boy," the nurse said, and then she slowly handed the small baby to Sasuke. Sasuke smiled at the baby and then he turned to Ino.

"Ino, what do you want to name-" and he stopped immediately mid-sentence.

A nurse pressed a hand against Ino's forehead gently. "She fainted, and I don't think she'll wake up in a while…" the Yamanaka nurse pushed her hair back softly before bowing at Sasuke. "You may visit her next week, for this week, she is going to have to rest."

Sasuke looked at the child in his arms, looking at the small locks of navy colored hair that sprouted from his head. A soft look was on his face as the child laid already dressed in a light sky-blue outfit in his arms. It yawned softly before cuddling close to his chest. He looked down quietly at the child, smiling at it.

The baby was already turning around in his hands and he looked down at it, kissing its forehead gently, rubbing its head slowly.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

It was finally time he was allowed to visit her, and Sasuke held a stroller in one hand, a bouquet of roses in another. Outside of her door were Inoichi and Itachi together, Itachi was asleep and his head was on Inoichi's lap, who was also deep asleep. Sasuke rolled the stroller beside Itachi and lifted the sleeping baby out of it.

He pushed the door open, nudging his cheek against the baby's forehead at the same time. Then he saw a beautiful sight.

On the bed was his wife, awake and leaning back against the white pillows, her beautiful long hair spread around her to give her an angelic look. The peak of her dress fell over the side and Ino's face immediately lit up, seeing her husband and her baby.

She reached her hands out. "Oh, let me hold him! He's so adorable!" Sasuke smiled simply and without further words, he placed the flowers beside her bed and gave her their son. "What's his name?"

"No, I decided you would want to name this one," Sasuke stated, smiling at her lightened face when she cradled the child. "He looks a bit like you," he said, looking at his second son.

The dark navy hair that made him noticeable was already quite long, sprouting from all over his head, think and straight. An inch or two of the navy hair was already sticking above his eye, obviously showing that it was going to grow out to cover it, but his eyes laid closed and he lifted hand once to touch them softly before cuddling closer to Ino.

"So cute…" she kissed it softly again before taking her blankets and creating a small bed for it to lie in, and she quietly placed it in. Then she swung her legs out of the bed, standing up to stumble into Sasuke's arms. "I miss you so much…"

Sasuke hugged her for a few seconds before pulling away from her. "You feel different," he said, staring at her.

Ino looked at herself. "I don't feel different…" she pressed herself against Sasuke.

"Never mind, you just gave birth," he said, and then kissed her lips softly. She returned it just as sweet but then she pulled away, looking at his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she looked at his eyes.

Sasuke simply lifted a finger up at the form behind them on the bed. "He's awake," he said, referring to their newborn. "I didn't know his eyes were sky-blue," he stated, staring at the baby.

His wife helped herself to the bed, staring at her child too and then she gasped. "You've been with our baby for two weeks and you didn't know his eyes were sky-blue?" then she stopped. "Where's Itachi?"

Sasuke coughed once before replying, "Inoichi, I left him with him." he rubbed his chin and turned around when Ino untied one of the straps on her dress. "Itachi wanted Inoichi to take care of him because he said that my cooking was …horrible."

Ino was giggling, not at Sasuke, at the baby. "I want to name him Inoichi, after my father…" and when Sasuke turned around again, Ino was breastfeeding their child.

"I don't mind, I got to name out first son," he replied, watching Ino.

"He's really hungry, what were you feeding him?" she asked, rubbing the small locks of dark hair that covered Inoichi's eye. Then she couldn't help but feel her eye twitch when he simply shrugged his shoulders. Disregarding the motion, Ino waited for a while before she began to feel Inoichi slowly fade away asleep and retied her dress strap back on, setting the baby back on the hospital bed.

Inoichi sat on the bed carelessly, his toes in his footie pajamas quirked a bit before he cross his legs, looking at Sasuke innocently, fully unaware of the bubble of milk popping at his mouth. His father stood against the wall, staring back at the baby.

His mother laughed lightly, grabbing a soft tissue from the bedside, dabbing it against the baby's mouth. "So adorable," she cooed, and then kissed the baby's cheek once again, watching as the baby suddenly look at her instead and it raised its arms, making small whining noises.

The blonde made no hesitation to pick the baby up and she gently pressed Inoichi to her shoulder, patting his back several times before hearing a satisfying burp. "Did Itachi meet Inoichi yet? Bring him in!" Ino jumped happily on her bed, holding Inoichi to her shoulder.

Sasuke walked out of the door and returned with Itachi holding onto his hand, a finger stuck in his mouth. His eyes brightened when he saw his mother and he pulled his finger from his mother. "Dad taught me a new jutsu! Want to see?" and he began to weave signs, only to be stopped by his father.

"Does it have fire involved in it?" Ino asked.

"It does, a lot," Sasuke replied, smiling, obviously proud of his son.

Ino waved a hand. "Not now then …but Itachi, sit here," she said, patting the seat beside her on the bed, her long blonde hair covered the small baby attached to her shoulder.

"What's that on your shoulder?" her son immediately asked, and Ino and Sasuke sighed, knowing they couldn't hide things from their first son's observant eyes.

"Itachi, meet your new baby brother…" Ino said, pulling the baby from her shoulder and she gave a pained expression. "Ow, ow, let go of Mommy's hair, Darling," she said to the baby and pulled him out of her hair, gently holding him out to Itachi.

Itachi's eyes went wide and he stared at it, poking it's forehead once to receive a smile from the baby. "He's cute," he replied.

* * *

_**I took alot of time and thought into this chapter ...so please review and tell me what you think ...I think it was good, what do you think?**_

_**It's extra long, so sorry for the long wait!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_****_

I don't own naruto.

* * *

Ino wore a dark purple dress, a sparkling diamond necklace handing delicately around her long neck. She jumped down the stairs, caught by Sasuke's strong arms immediately, and she stared at him in his Anbu uniform. "It's only going to take you a few hours for your mission right?" she asked, sliding a finger down his jaw line.

"Yep, and then I'll be right back," he simply answered, holding his wife elegantly in his arms.

The blonde giggled. "Then you won't mind to stay for dinner with Itachi and his new girlfriend." and at that exact moment, the doorbell gave a chime, ignoring all of Sasuke's requests to get out of the plan.

She swung the door open, immediately seeing her fifteen year old son, towering over her height already. Her blue eyes then caught the eyes of a girl clutching onto his arm, her knuckles weight and her knees shaking.

"Um …Mom, this is Ayaka, my girlfriend." with that sudden introduction, Ino's eyes brightened at the girl.

"Ayaka? Is that your name?" she held a hand out to the shy girl behind Itachi. She immediately stared into pale pupil-less eyes. "Oh, a Hyuuga?"

Itachi nodded. "Her mother is a Hyuuga, but her father abandoned her early so…" he didn't say the rest, but he walked into the house, holding Ayaka's hand softly. He bent closer to her ear, whispering a few words before her hold on his arm loosened, giving Itachi a much calmer expression.

She said a few words back. Itachi gave a short chuckle before looking at his parents. "She didn't know my parents were the top anbu of Konoha."

"Hm? How can she not? Oh …unless she never saw Sasuke without his mask on, since well, he always has his on…" Ino looked back at her husband, staring at the mask he wore before pulling it to the side of his face so that it revealed the handsome face beneath it.

He immediately glared down at Ayaka. "Dad, stop glaring at her." the two looked the same but there were differences. Itachi had a much calmer look to his face, a softer tone, and his aura wasn't as strong. Sasuke's aura gave out a powerful and strong feeling, but his face had a stern look, sometimes emotionless, and his hair was a hint darker than his son.

Sasuke turned around, sitting at the table just as Ino tapped his shoulder. "Help me with the food," she said, immediately wrapping her arms around his neck as he got up, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Not in front of us," Itachi said, pulling a chair out for his girlfriend.

"Oh please, this is normal, don't tell me you both haven't kissed yet." Ino pulled at Sasuke's mask, leading him into the kitchen.

Itachi looked at his girlfriend. "We don't have to kiss if you're not romantically developed yet," he stated, looking at her face for some kind of expression.

Ino returned immediately, her hair flowing behind her, along with several dishes floating around her, and with a point of her finger, they seated themselves on the table. She clapped her hands childishly. "Ayaka is such a pretty name! It means "colorful flower" so pretty! I was going to name out daughter that," she stated, crossing her arms as she looked at Sasuke.

"We were going to name the girl Mikoto and if it was a boy, it was going to be Itachi."

"That wasn't fair!" Ino shouted, crossing her arms across her chest. Her eyes made contact with Ayaka, and she reached over, touching Ayaka's long hair gently. "You have such pretty hair," she said, staring at the dark locks.

"Sorry, my parents are a bit …weird when it comes to things like this because, their parents never did it with them," Itachi said, looking away from his parents at the same time.

"You're right, my mommy was never around to begin with and daddy wasn't that well with …Sasuke." Ino gave Ayaka a smile, and she gave a small and uncertain smile back.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Already late at night, Itachi and Ayaka roamed the halls of the manor of the Uchiha clan. "It's late, do you want me to walk you home? What am I asking, I'll walk you home." he rolled his dark eyes at his own stupidity, walking to his parent's room, making sure to keep his girlfriend behind him at all times.

"Father? Are you awake?" he knocked on the door twice, hearing his father's grunt before opening the door. "I know I have to train with you tomorrow, but can I walk Ayaka home first?"

Ino stirred in the bed, feeling on the warm spot beside her to feel no body at all. "Sasuke," she began, getting up from the bed. Her blonde hair wavered to the side, before she could open her eyes, Sasuke turned around.

"Go back to bed, Ino. I'll be there," he stated, turning his attention back to his son. "Make it quick, I need you to wake up early because we're training much earlier than I usually want to." he turned back to the bed, slipping under the covers. "Close the door, Itachi," he said, just as his son turned away.

His son nearly bowed to his father's tone. "Yes, Father," he responded, closing the door behind him.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Sunlight radiated from the window and onto the couple lying on the large bed together. The more muscular larger form woke up first, looking at the beauty in her undergarments slowly before slipping her robe on for her, tying the robe around her waist gently. Sasuke leaned over the bed, staring at his wife that laid peacefully, angelically on the bed.

With a smile and a low grunt, he pushed himself off the bed, grabbing his t-shirt in the process surprised that Ino wasn't holding it like she usually did. Sasuke walked out of the bathroom slowly a half an hour later, walking around to bed to see Ino's back, her hair tumbling over her shoulders in gentle waves, her skin nearly glowing from the sunshine, and her body looking perfect in comparison to the rest of her characteristics.

For an unknown reason, his stomach flipped several times after he looked at Ino. He dug a hand under her head, moving it slowly. "Ino, wake up," he said gently, touching the silkiness of her hair as she moved slightly.

"It's morning already?" she asked, turning her body to smile at him, and she stretched her hands out, wrapping them around Sasuke's neck as he picked her up, swinging her around before setting her back on the door.

She wrapped her arms around his body, looking up as his face before giving his lips a small peck. "Out in twenty minutes." she smiled at him, holding a hand out.

Correctly on time, she walked out of the bathroom, her hair looking even silkier than she had walked in. She wore a tank-top like shirt that showed off her flat stomach, and a bottom that ended a little above her knee tightly.

Ino moved her bangs aside, staring at the extra visitors in the bedroom. "Shino …Sai, what are you doing here?" she threw her door toward the bed, sitting elegantly on it, holding Sasuke's hand.

"Some of the sand's rogue ninja were seen attacking a town nearby, Sasuke is sent out to help the east side of the town," Shino answered, his eyes trailing to the hand that Ino clenched even harder.

Sasuke nodded beside Ino, reaching for his uniform that laid neatly down on their bed and as he reached for it, Ino pulled a hand back. "Sasuke, at least let me go with you…"

"They have a jutsu that apparently, can only affect women, I advise you not to go. Oh yes, and we will be borrowing Itachi too," Sai added, giving her a smile.

Ino rose from the bed, only to be pushed back forcefully by Sasuke himself. "No, you are not taking Itachi too!"

Sasuke gave a stern look to Ino. "Ino, Itachi isn't going to get injured, he's a strong, capable shinobi that can take care of himself. You don't have to worry about him." just as Ino was about to speak, he silenced her easily a stern look.

He walked into the bathroom for a few seconds, walking back out to strap his katana to his back, strapping his mask on. At that moment, Itachi chose to walk in, Inoichi beside him, rubbing his eyes. "I'll be back, Ino," Sasuke said, moving his mask slightly to kiss Ino's lips softly before gesturing at his son, jumping out of the window with Shino and Sai.

"Mommy?" a ten year old Inoichi asked, and he ran into his mother's arms when she held them open. Ino pulled her son away, staring at his sleepy face as she pushed his longs bangs back. "Itachi woke me up…" he muttered.

Ino nearly wanted to coo at the child, at how childish he was about his sleeping time. "Darling, sleep on Mommy's bed if you're so tired, I don't want to make you walk back to your room." she kissed the top of his head, lightly playing with his short strands before she touched the back of his neck, where his hair was cropped short, then at the long bangs that she had allowed him to grow out long.

By the end of each night, Sasuke would sit on their bed, thinking and wondering when Inoichi was going to finally activate his sharigan, but that night, he didn't return so early.

Inoichi and Ino both sat at the kitchen table past the time they would usually sleep, just wondering for the rest of the family to come back. The door immediately slammed open loudly and Ino immediately jumped up, no one slammed doors open as loud as Sasuke.

Her youngest son jumped up, running toward the front door as Ino did the same. The rain poured outside and both of the Uchihas tracked dirt and mud into the house, Ino stared bitterly at the mud before walking over to Itachi, checking for any wounds before quickly healing them.

Sasuke held his arm out to Inoichi where a long sleek wound of a katana was made and his youngest son immediately raised his hands for a few seconds before a dark green grew over his hands, slowly healing the injury of Sasuke's. "You're getting good at healing, Inoichi," Sasuke commented, smiling when he returned a small one.

Ino waved her hands. "Both of you stink of sweat! Take a bath right now!" she stomped her feet, pointing up the steps. "Dinner will be ready when you're back down."

"We're gone for a whole day and this is our welcoming?" Sasuke mumbled, walking up the steps slowly.

Behind him, his elder son snorted. "I know right."

"Inoichi, do you want to help me with dinner?" she looked to the side to see Inoichi sitting on the floor, his eyes nearly half-closed and his legs crisscrossed. "Oh dear, let me put you in bed, Sweetie."

She picked him up gently, putting him in his bed a few minutes later, pushing his long bangs to the side to kiss his forehead clearly. "Goodnight," she whispered, not expecting an answer.

As she turned around, she heard him say, "Goodnight…" and his breathing evened out, obviously showing that he was asleep.

The moment Itachi and Sasuke had walked back down the steps, Ino was asleep, not even waking up when the oven was in smoke and Itachi immediately made fast hand seals, watering the fire out. Sasuke pulled the main dish from the oven, staring at how black the chicken was. Ino woke up slowly and when her eyes finally laid onto the burnt dinner, her eyes became watery with stress.

"It's not that bad if you take the skin off," Itachi said, trying his best to make his mother feel better and to prove it, he peeled the skin away, taking a knife to put a piece of the meat into his mouth, nodding with approval.

Sasuke gave his son a look for him to stop his desperate helping and he slowly helped Ino up, wiping the bottom of her eyes to check for any tears before he whispered some words into her ear softly, leading her up to their bedroom.

A few minutes he walked back down. "You really can't help it but to make things worse, can you?" he shook his head.

"What did I do?"

"You have a lot to learn," Sasuke stated.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

The entire Uchiha family was in the Yamanaka Flower Shop that evening, a revenge that Ino had planned in return for Sasuke and Itachi leaving the other time. Inoichi, however, didn't particularly mind being in the flower shop.

Sasuke stood behind the counter. "Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop," he said emotionlessly each time as a customer walked in. Inoichi gathered the flowers, giving them to Itachi, who wrapped them neatly before giving them to his father, who simply just collected the money.

Ino walked in on the second he finished his sentence. Her eyes shown a beautiful blue color and she walked toward the table, pushing the money on the counter aside before sitting on it. "I got a haircut," she said, "How do I look?" Of course, to her definition of haircut was simply a few inches off the ends, she looked the same.

"Mom, you look the same," Itachi said, speaking first. Ino huffed, crossing her arms angrily. "What did I say?"

Shaking his head, Sasuke held his arms out. "You look beautiful, Ino." Ino squealed, immediately hugging him back, from behind, Sasuke gave Itachi a knowing smile. "By the way, can I go to the hokage tower now?" he asked, uncertain of Ino's reaction.

Ino stared at him. "Are you that desperate to get away from me?" her eyes shocked at how eager he wanted to leave the family.

"No, it's just that, if I go on more missions, the income is …better." He didn't look at his sons behind him. "It'll be fast, Ino. Just one mission."

The look on his face made her emotion calm down a bit. "Fine…" she said, defeated and then she tip-toed, kissing his lips. "You'll be back soon? Don't go on S-rank missions too much." Easily he nodded, kissing her back before grabbing his jacket and leaving.

At that moment, the bell rang. "Welcome to Yamanaka's Flower Shop," Ino said, turning around to see the old woman she had been wanting to see the entire day. "Nekobaa, you want those flowers for Tamaki, right?" she leaned over the counter before she walked toward several flowers to the side of the room, picking them before wrapping them up slowly.

"You remembered," she said, smiling. "Inoichi, Hina just got some kittens this week, she's willing to give one to you since you're always visiting."

Mysteriously, she reached into her pocket, pulling a dark small kitten out, setting it into Inoichi's waiting hands. Inoichi's eyes widened, displaying an emotion really showed on the Uchiha's face. "Can I keep him, Mom?" he walked over to the counter, placing the kitten down gently, touching its smooth tail gently as it walked around on the table.

"Of course," Ino said, smiling at the small creature. "He's going to grow up into a strong ninja cat, won't he? Remember to keep to your genin schedule though."

Inoichi nodded eagerly, staring at the kitten as it walked up to him on the counter, putting its paw to his forehead, mewing slightly, before he jumped swiftly on the top of his head.

Just as Nekobaa was about to place money down onto the counter, Ino pushed her hand back. "You've already given Inoichi a kitten, besides, it's Tamaki's birthday, you don't have to pay," she said, smiling kindly as she handed the flowers back.

"I insist," she said, smiling, and just as she placed the money onto the counter, the bell by the door rang, and she waved outside the door, slowly walking off again.

Ino shook her head. "Sneaky," she commented, pushing the money into the apron she had tied around her neck. "Oh yes, have you heard of the immortal prince coming to Konoha tomorrow? He's looking for a new wife, sweet isn't it?"

Picking up a watering can, she added, "Take a day off tomorrow, I want to go on a family picnic. Itachi, you're giving too much water." walking over to her son, she took the watering can from his hand, placing hers down.

* * *

_**I love writing all this stuff, anyway, I think it's good... semi anyway.**_

_**Review~**_


End file.
